Love is amazing
by CherryPika91
Summary: Goku and Chi-Chi may have their moments, but the love each other, and that's the important thing. Story takes place a year after the Buu saga. Rated M for lemon. R&R
1. Pleasuring you

**Hello readers. If you see a mistake please let me know. Enjoy.**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pleasuring you

One fall night Chi-Chi sat with her husband Goku watching, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. As the show ended, Goku got up and stretched. "He so much like a kid, but at the same time not." Chi-Chi thought smiling to herself as Goku walked into the kitchen looking for a bedtime snack.

A couple of minutes later Goku walked over to Chi-Chi and happily pulled her into a hug and started making out with her. Chi-Chi taken by surprise at Goku's sudden move started making out back. They both moaned into each others mouths loving the feeling of their soft lips on each other. Goku removed his mouth from Chi-Chi's and lifted her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

He gently set her down on the bed. Immediately he sat down and they locked eyes with each other. "I love you so much Chi-Chi" Goku whispered in her ear. "I love you too Goku." CHi-Chi whispered back smiling. Goku felt a surge of happiness at Chi-Chi's words. He quickly took his clothes off and then gently pulled Chi-Chi's clothes off being careful not to accidentally rip them. Chi-Chi blushed as Goku looked at her bare naked body.

"You're so beautiful babe." He said sweetly which made her blush even more. Chi-Chi put her head on Goku's chest and listened to his heart. She did that all the time now after spending 7 long years away from him. Goku put his arms around her and held her close. After a few minutes Goku started kissing her neck making her moan from the pleasure it gave her. He gently rubbed her breasts making her moaned louder.

Her moans made him hard and Chi-Chi blushed as she felt it on her leg. It didn't matter how long they have been together, Goku was always making her blush. Goku gently put a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it making her feel a tingle between her legs which caused her to moan again. He does the same thing with the other one and then kisses her passionately after.

Goku looked at Chi-Chi with such love that she got tears in her eyes. She reaches over and feels his hard chest. "You're so sexy Goku." She says as she starts to kiss his body now making him moan in pleasure. "So are you." He says back smiling.

Goku flipped Chi-Chi over onto her back. He could feel how much she wanted him. Her strong scent made it hard to control himself. He gently laid down on top of her and kissed her lovingly. Chi-Chi moaned as she felt Goku's hard member gently rub her wet entrance."Goku please." She begged him which made him smile. "Say you want me." He whispered in her ear.

"I want you Goku." She whispered sweetly into his ear. They both moaned as Goku slowly entered her. He slowly went in and out as Chi-Chi held on to his arms. "You and the boys are the best thing that's ever happened to me." Goku told her lovingly. "Same goes for me." Chi-Chi said and then gently kissed him on the lips. Goku took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it which made her cry out in pleasure. A few minutes later Chi-Chi felt herself geting ready to cum. She held on to Goku tightly as he went in and out faster at the sound of her moans.

" Cum for me." Goku whispered into her ear and then passionately kissing her. The force of it caused her to scream,"Oh Goku! Ah!" As she came with loud moans of pleasure. Goku moaned as he too came. He rolled into his back and held Chi-Chi close."I love you so much sweetheart." He said as he fell into a peaceful sleep. Chi-Chi smiled at his words as she too fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is my first time writing a lemon so tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Picnic

Chapter 2: Picnic

Goku was the first to wakeup the next morning. Yawning he looked down at Chi-Chi who was still fact asleep. He smiled and gently kissed her on the head. A few minutes later she woke up and smiled when she saw Goku looking at her. "Good morning babe. He said making her blush and smile. "Good morning honey." She said. They locked eyes and then made out before they finally got up and got dressed for the day.

Goku wore a blue hoodie with matching pants, and Chi-Chi wore a light blue Chinese dress with her hair let down. They walked into the dining room where Gohan and Goten sitting at the table were eating bananas. "Good morning father and mother." Gohan greeted them while Goten said,"Hello mommy and daddy." "Good morning boys." Goku and Chi-Chi said in unison.

After they had eaten breakfast Gohan left to go to Videl's and Goten left to go play with Trunks. "So what do you want to do today?" Goku asked Chi-Chi. "Hmm. How about we take a nice relaxing walk to the river and then have a picnic lunch?" She suggested. "Sure that sounds great!" Goku said happily.

* * *

A few hours later they set out to the river hand in hand. "It's such a beautiful day out today." Chi-Chi said happily. "Yeah and we get to spend it together." Goku said smiling at her. Chi-Chi smiled back at him. "We don't spend enough time together just the two of us." She said. "Yeah you're right. We need to do this more often."

A little while later they made in to the river and sat down. "We won't get many more nice days like this until next year." Goku said with a sigh. "Yeah and then it's going to be cold and icky." Chi-Chi said. Goku laid down on the grass and gently pulled Chi-Chi into his arms and held her. "I love you sweetheart." He told her and then gently kissed her forehead.

Her heart melted when she looked into his eyes and saw the love that he has for her. "Oh Goku you mean so much to me. She said as she wiped happy tears from her eyes. "When you're around I feel safe like nothing bad can happen." Goku was about to say something back when he let out a big sneeze. "Ahchu!" Chi-Chi sat up an loomed at him with concern. "Are you OK?" She asked.

"Ugh all of a sudden I don't feel so good." He said grabbing his head. "My head hurts." "Lets eat maybe that will make you feel better." Chi-Chi said hoping she was right. "Okay." Goku said and looked up at the sky. Chi-Chi quickly got the picnic set up by a near by tree. "Alright Goku you can come over." she called to him as she sat down. Goku walked and sat down next to her. "Looks great hon." He said and then started eating. "Haha typical Goku." Chi-Chi said as she too started eating.

* * *

 **A/N- Not a very long chapter but I'll try to make the next one longer. If you see any mistakes please let me know. :)**


	3. I'll take care of you

Chapter 3- I'll take care of you

On the walk back to the house after there picnic lunch Goku was sneezing more then ever which caused Chi-Chi to worry. _"Ever since I've known him, when he gets sick, he gets really sick."_ She thought to herself. "Did you have a good time today Chi?" Goku asked her with a big smile on his face. Chi-Chi smiled back at him."I always have a good time when you're there." She said. Goku smiled even bigger at her words and then picked her up and carried the the rest of the way home.

Once inside the house they sat down and talked until it was time to get dinner ready. After dinner Chi-Chi did the dishes and when she looked around for Goku she discovered that he was already in bed. She worriedly walked over to him and gently shook him,"What are you doing in bed so early honey, it's only 6:45. You usually don't go to bed until 9 or 10, sometimes later." She said.

Goku looked up at her,"I don't feel so good Chi...Ahchu!" He reached over and grabbed a tissue off the end table and blu his nose. Chi-Chi sighed worriedly. Goku looked up at her an smiled,"It's alright sweetheart it's just a cold." He told her gently.

"I know. But I hate to see you sick." She said and she sat down on the bed next to him. She watched him as he fell asleep and then she laid down with him too worried to do anything else.

* * *

A couple of days later Goku and Chi-Chi were sitting outside enjoying the fall colors and sipping on cups of hot chocolate. Goku was still sick but was starting to feel better. "Ah this is the life! Wouldn't you say so babe?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi smiled,"It sure is Goku."

Chi-Chi went into the house and came back out with Goku's medicine. "Ahchu!" She heat him sneeze. "Here this should make you feel better." She said and gave it to him. He quickly drank it and made a face in disgust. "Ugh yuck!" He said. "Finish your hot chocolate that should get rid of the bad taste." Chi-Chi told him a chuckle.

Goku picks up his hot chocolate and downs the rest in one movement. "Ah. As good as ever babe." He says cheerfully. Chi-Chi laughs,"Oh I love you Goku."

"And I love you to babe." And with that Goku picks Chi-Chi up and carriers her to the bedroom. For another night of love and care.

The end


End file.
